


La Culpa es del Retrato

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Family, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Lily Luna grita, es culpa de James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Culpa es del Retrato

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #10: _Pregúntale a su Retrato_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Era algo normal cuanto se tiene una familia con tres niños pequeños y un trabajo de tiempo completo. Se busca un poco de paz, pide unos días libres de la brigada de Aurores, deja Grimmauld Place y se va al campo a que sus hijos vean el horizonte desde la colina de La Madriguera, junto a los hijos de Ron y Hermione. 

No podía salir tan mal. Un poco de caos es normal en los niños. Un poco de ruido no es igual dentro de la ciudad que en el hogar de Molly y Arthur. Las rodillas raspadas y las caídas de la escoba están dentro de los números seguros. A pesar de eso, cuando Lily Luna comienza a llamar a Ginny, sacude la cabeza resignado porque hay cosas que no cambian aquí, allá, ni en ningún lado.

—¡Mamaaá! ¡Mamaaaaá! —Esa es Lily. Con las coletas medio caídas y los ojos apretados aferrándose un dedo entre las ropas. Alcanza a verla desde la ventana de la cocina.

—¡Cállate que va a venir a darme con la varita! —James le hace señas y se interpone en su camino. Lily responde con un puntapié en la espinilla—. ¡Ay ay, me has quebrado la pierna!

Harry lo sabe: El drama. Los genes que han heredado sus hijos concentran lo mejor del desorden y la teatralidad en partes iguales.

—Le ha mordido la mano, tonto, y puede infectársele. —Rose revisa a Lily con cuidado y parece que es una miniatura exacta de Hermione cuando la niña chasquea la lengua en reprobación—. Te quedas quieta para que pueda limpiártela...

—Ni siquiera le ha salido sangre. —James declara y se inclina a sobarse donde Lily le ha pegado.

—¿Ni siquiera? ¡Que le va a quedar una cicatriz! —Albus abre mucho los ojos y Hugo en apoyo asiente repetidamente, sacudiendo la melena pelirroja.

—Y le quedó la baba ahí ¡Guácala! —Hugo saca la lengua y Harry casi se ríe recordando la misma expresión que tenía Ron cuando vomitaba babosas en segundo año.

—Son un poco exagerados, fue un accidente. —James intenta quitarle importancia al asunto. Se atusa ese irremediable pelo que heredó de los Potter.

—No fue un accidente. Tú le dijiste que le apretara la nariz al gnomo. Papá va a castigarte.

—Albus, ¿Qué tan tonto se puede ser para creer que el gnomo va a concederte un deseo así? Los gnomos son una plaga. —Rose pone los brazos en jarros a los costados y mira hacia la hierba alta por donde escapó la criatura.

Y Ahí viene la declaración, Harry puede presentirlo.

-¡El tío Sirius fue quién me lo dijo!

Ve el semblante descompuesto de James como cada vez que intenta convencer de que él no tuvo la culpa. _Yo no le quemé las orejas a Kreacher, fue el tío Sirius. Yo no escribí groserías en el tapiz del salón, fue el tío Sirius_.

Y suspira resignado. Sirius no puede salirse mas allá de los marcos en la pared, pero hablar (y sugerirle cosas a su hijo como quien regala caramelos) puede hacerlo muy a menudo.

—¿Vas tú o voy yo? —Pregunta Ginny. Suelta la varita y la comida en el fuego deja de removerse.

—Yo. Cuando Volvamos a casa le preguntaré al retrato de Sirius, si esto es alguna especie de tortura o si es que la vida de un cuadro mágico es tan aburrida como para abusar de mi paciencia.

—Creo que es por la vez que el retrato de tu padre insinuó que a Sirius le hacían falta un par de faldas y James se las dibujó en el lienzo. 

Harry se aprieta las mejillas y exhala ruidosamente. Es normal, se convence. Tres chiquillos a los que criar y dos retratos alborotadores. Había oído de familias en crisis. De seguro familias aburridas.

~▣~


End file.
